marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
|gender=Male |age=97 |birth=March 18, 1920 |title=Corporal Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) Detective (formerly) |affiliation= (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) Confederated Global Investments (undercover; formerly) Defenders |status=Alive |movie=''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Captain America: The Winter Soldier (picture) Ant-Man |mini=''Agent Carter'' (mentioned) |series=''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Agent Carter Daredevil Jessica Jones Luke Cage (mentioned) Iron Fist (mentioned) The Defenders (unreleased) |web= |game=''Captain America: Super Soldier'' (mentioned) |comic=''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Ant-Man Prelude Jessica Jones |actor=Logan Lerman |voice= }} Corporal Michael "Mike" Juniper was a non-commissioned officer and a member of the elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the organization was founded. By 2016, he started to fight injustice in New York City as a detective by day with the New York Police Department, and by night as a vigilante known as Protector. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Mike has dramatically heightened healing capacities that allow him heal at faster rate than a human. A thousands of pounds of steel falling a few stories on top of him killed him, merely for a few seconds, and despite having his face hideously burned, he quickly healed up. He healed quickly after getting shot several times by HYDRA agents and falling a great distance from a skyscraper. He is capable of re-growing missing limbs within a few minutes. His ability prevents him from becoming intoxicated as he drank at least 20 shots without becoming drunk showing that his ability extends to his internal organs such as his liver. He is also immunity to diseases, infections, poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. His accelerated healing also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity. **''' Mental Immunity:' Mike is immune to mind control, as shown when Kilgrave tried to control his mind, but was completely unaffected. Abilities *'Expert Investigator:' Mike is a highly skilled investigator, using a multitude of methods to achieve his goals. He is able to easily connect evidence that other people may overlook. He is not afraid of using methods that could be considered illegal, such as stealing things, or breaking into private places, in order to obtain clues and advance in his cases. *'Expert Tactician:' Mike possesses a keen, tactical mind. He is also good at keeping his enemies guessing what the endgame is until it is too late. *'Multilingualism:' Mike can speak fluent in English, Japanese, French, German, Russian and Italian. *'Expert Marksman:' Mike is skilled in use of military assault weapons as well as edged weapons. He has wielded a variety of weapons in his missions, including experimental weapons. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Mike is highly trained in multiple martial arts and hand-to-hand combat styles. *'Expert Engineer:' Mike is highly skilled in designing all kinds of gadgets, body armor and weaponry. As he had made the Howling Commando Gear, as well as his armored suit and gauntlets with the help of Melvin Potter. Equipment Weapons *'Colt M1911A1:' Mike was issued a M1911A1 as his sidearm during World War II. Mike used it to ambush HYDRA Forces with the rest of the Howling Commandos during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. *'M1928A1 Thompson:' One of the standard firearms of the United States Armed Forces during World War II. Mike was issued one of these, and he used to battle German forces during the Battle of Azzano. *'Luger P08:' The standard side-arm used by members of the armed forces of Nazi Germany. Mike took one of these weapons from one of the HYDRA agents that he was fighting. He used it to kill many of the HYDRA agents. *'SIG-Sauer P226:' The SIG-Sauer P226 is one of the standard weapons of the New York City Police Department, and he carried it as his service weapon. He used it to defend himself and kill many members of Wilson Fisk's Organization that attacked him. He used it again to kill any Russians that survived the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen. Other Equipment *'Cellphone:' Mike used applications on his cellphone to get information he needed for cases, such as a police scanner app and a GPS app. He also tended to take pictures to use as evidence. *'Armored Suit:' Mike and Melvin Potter made a black and white suit with a facemask and helmet. This suit is highly durable, allowing him to be nearly unfazed by an opponent's attacks and recover more quickly from being hit, such as being hit in the head with a metal baseball bat. *'Gauntlets:' When Mike asked Melvin Potter to help him create an armored suit for him, Potter also help him create a gauntlet that is able to transform into various shapes. He usually has it take the form of some sort of gun. It is able to fire various blast, most commonly, a plasma blast. This blast can be a simple concussive blast to a blast that can destroy buildings. Once while fighting Kingpin, he formed his gauntlet into a bladed weapon. *'Howling Commando Gear:' Mike used this gear as a member of the Howling Commandos. The case was seen on the floor in the back of his wardrobe in his apartment. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Jonathan Juniper † - Brother *Carol Juniper † - Wife *Jonathan Juniper II - Son *Elizabeth Juniper - Daughter-In-Law *Peter Juniper - Grandson Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Chester Phillips † - Superior Officer **Peggy Carter † - Friend **Howard Stark † - Friend **Jack Thompson **Rick Ramirez **Mike Li † *Howling Commandos **Steve Rogers / Captain America - Former Leader and Friend **Dum Dum Dugan - Leader and Friend **Bucky Barnes **James Montgomery Falsworth † **Gabe Jones **Jim Morita † **Jacques Dernier **Happy Sam Sawyer **Pinky Pinkerton *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Chester Phillips † **Peggy Carter † - Friend **Howard Stark † - Friend **Hank Pym **Jane van Dyne **Mitchell Carson *New York Police Department **Priscilla Ridley **Misty Knight **Brett Mahoney *Blake Tower *Jessica Jones' Apartment Building **Jessica Jones - Neighbour, Friend and Ex-Girlfriend **Malcolm Ducasse - Neighbour and Friend **Ruben † - Neighbour **Robyn - Neighbour *Melvin Potter *Defenders **Matt Murdock / Daredevil - Friend **Jessica Jones - Friend and Ex-Girlfriend **Luke Cage - Friend **Danny Rand / Iron Fist - Friend *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz **Jeri Hogarth **Foggy Nelson - Friend **Marci Stahl *New York Bulletin'' **Ben Urich † - Friend **Karen Page - Friend and Former Love Interest *Trish Walker *Elektra † - Former Love Interest *Claire Temple - Friend and Love Interest *Lantom - Friend *Frank Castle / Punisher *Jerry † *Gregory Tepper † *Andrew Lee Enemies *HYDRA **Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Werner Reinhardt † **HYDRA Officer *Leviathan **Eva *Wilson Fisk's Organization **Wilson Fisk / Kingpin **James Wesley † **Christian Blake † **Rance † **Corbin *Madame Gao *The Russians **Anatoly Ranskahov † **Vladimir Ranskahov † *Hand **Nobu Yoshioka † **Hirochi † **Tyler **Specialist *Ray Schoonover † *Gosnell † *Kilgrave † *Turk Barrett *Alexandra Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males